Suddenly
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: There's a school dance going on and Invisi Billy's got it bad for one Spectra Vondergeist. But he's a little nervous to tell how he truly feels about her. Can Spectra find that out for herself? Based on the song "Suddenly" by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard, set in Invisi Billy's POV. WARNING: Includes fluff. "Scarah-Voyant" never happened.


**"Suddenly"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned and associated by Mattel and Lisi Harrison, the author of the Monster High books. Once again, here's a nice Invisi Billy/Spectra story based on the song "Suddenly" by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard on the Xanadu soundtrack. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Invisi Billy's POV**_

There I was. All alone in a Friday night inside the casketball court where the music was playing and the punch couldn't get any more punchier than the rest. Apparently, I was at a high school dance hanging out with my friends, Heath Burns and Deuce Gorgon. All the things we were doing was talking about guy stuff. Stuff that we rather not talk about in front of the ghouls who were dancing. It was a smart idea that we had our little conversation around a punch bowl.

"Dude, did you check out the way Abbey was checking me out?" Heath said, nudging me in the shoulder.

"I think the only thing she was checking out was your fly," I said, pointing at his zipless pants, "It's all the way down."

"AGH! Where?!" Heath said, looking down at his pants.

"I'm just kidding, man." I chuckled, "You look darn good to be with her."

"I hate it when you fool me like that." Heath muttered.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I'm a bit of a jokester. Runs in the family."

So far, I was having the time of my life. But all of a sudden, out on the dance floor...

...she walked in.

Suddenly I, Invisi Billy, froze to death taking a look at her. Everything about her was perfect. That creamy pale vanilla skin, her blue eye shadow, her long beautiful violet hair, that amazing black/magenta dress that sparkled through my eyes, and that vanilla aroma throughout her ghostly skin. She looked a lot more like a princess, and I felt a lot more like a hero when I looked at her eyes. She was the most beautiful ghoul in the dance so far. Sure, there were hot ghouls like Frankie and Abbey and Robecca and whatnot, but no one was more beautiful and gentle as her.

Just hearing the name 'Spectra Vondergeist' was enough to get my heart going. Knowing by her fantastic figure, I had no choice but to blush and look away. Heath and Deuce noticed me like this.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Deuce raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, um..." I hesistated, "Must've be the red peppers I ate before coming here."

"You lie," Heath snickered in my face, "I know what you were doing..."

"I'm telling you, it's the red peppers!" I lied.

"Yeah right, you totally like Spectra." Deuce chuckled.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I laughed nervously, "I don't like her. It's all mumbo-jumbo."

Heath and Deuce looked at me like I was lying. I felt nervous around my legs. My heart was pounding and I could feel an ounce of sweat dripping on my forehead. I was getting nothing but goosebumps all over my body. They refused to leave my sight. I knew they would keep doing this until I came out with the truth.

And frankly, I had no choice but to tell them the truth.

"All right, what gave it away?" I sighed.

"Dude, there's no reason to be nervous." Deuce said, patting me on the back, "If you like her, go talk to her."

"Yeah, don't be a wussy." Heath replied, "Go for it!"

"All right, all right. I'll go for it." I said.

Being calm about this, I step into the dance floor. Truth be told, I was a little nervous when it came to girls. Sure, I would talk to them mainly as friends, but never once have I been so romantic with them. I officially sucked when it came to romance.

Suddenly, I saw Spectra dancing with Venus and Frankie. Why is it whenever I looked at her, I would blush? And whenever I blushed, I'd just look away and turn the other cheek. Suddenly, when she started looking my way, I started disappearing before her very eyes.

She took her attention off her friends and looked to where I was standing. Apparently, I couldn't find it in my heart to approach her.

_"Please look at me..."_ She thought with a pleading mood.

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking at her. I was only looking at the colors lighting up at the dance floor. Right now, my friends from the punch bowl were now looking at laughing at me. I'm not sure they were laughing, but they sure hit their head in frustration. I definitely wasn't ready. But to be honest, I'm not sure if I could find the right time at all to approach her.

While I was thinking second thoughts, a hand started tapping on my shoulder.

"AUGH!" I yelped, falling down on the dance floor.

I re-appeared like magic, trying to recover from the sudden bump I'd got going in my head. Frankly, a hand reached down to me, as if it was lending me a hand. When I looked at it, I was shocked to see who it was.

It was Spectra's hand!

"Are you all right?" She replied, "I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

"Um, it's okay. I sorta expected that to happen..." I chuckled nervously.

Nervously, I managed to grab her hand and get back up to my feet. But I refused to look at her in any way. However, Spectra could feel my blush from her standpoint. She knew I was incredibly shy. Out of nowhere, she smiled at me and started gushing a little.

_"Awww, he's shy..."_ She thought.

There was a long pause between us as the music kept playing. I had no choice but to look at the other couples who were dancing. Clawd was busting a move in front of her girlfriend Draculaura, Gil and Lagoona danced in rhythm, Slo-Moe and Ghoulia were trying their hardest to dance, and Operetta and Johnny hardly danced at all. They were busy sharing a drink of punch.

While my thoughts drifted apart, the DJ, which was Holt Hyde by the way, started playing some sort of early 80's slow jam. That forced the rest of the couples to break out in a slow dance. Okay, I could feel my heart beating out of my own chest now.

Seconds later after the song began, Spectra spoke to me.

"Since we're without dates, you wanna dance with me?"

I felt my blush light up on impact. Did I hear what Spectra spoke to me just now? Did she really wanna dance with me? I couldn't really know what to say about all of this. After all, I had a major crush on her since I first came to Monster High. I really wanted to talk to her and all, but I could never get the chance to do so since she was always doing her 'Ghostly Gossip' thing.

As soon as my heart calmed down, I gave her an answer.

"S-s-sure." I stuttered, yet I smiled.

Responding to my answer, Spectra took me in her arms and in an instant, we were slow dancing. Yet I couldn't even manage to look at her one bit. My face was still frozen with that blush of mine.

While the song was playing around in a laid-back feeling, Spectra spoke to me with that cute, gentle voice.

"What's wrong?" She replied, "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I, uh, I don't really know to be exact..." I hesistated.

"Don't you like me?" She guessed out.

Okay, my heart temporarily froze because of that revelation. How on earth did Spectra know I like her? Was she psychic like Scarah? Of course not, because Spectra couldn't read minds. But only Scarah could, and she was quite a pro at it. I'm certain it was just a guess that I didn't have an answer to.

"Um, w-well," I stuttered a bit, "You are very pretty, beautiful and attractive..."

Spectra let out a blush because of this. I couldn't see it because my face turned away from her.

"I don't really know..." I mumbled.

"C'mon, you can look at me," Spectra assured me clearly, "It's okay to be shy."

I wanted to look at her, but couldn't. That's when I felt her hand wrap around mine. She could feel my heart beating and my pulse pounding from my veins. Her hands felt soft, warm and smooth like a cloud. As much as I still couldn't look at her, I had no choice but to turn my head to her and open my eyes.

And when I finally opened my eyes to her...

...

...I saw Spectra smiling sweetly at me. She had one cute smile and it made my entire stomach turn into butterflies at the moment.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't nervous anymore. Her smile made all my nerves from this uncomfortable experience go right away. My friends Heath and Deuce celebrated from far away. They knew I had balls to do what I had to do, even though I didn't feel right doing it.

Spectra on the other hand, felt so thrilled to see the message in my eyes. This should've been a dream. But this felt way close than a dream. This was actually reality I'm in, and it was all there in front of me. It was awesome.

Throughout the song, I felt comfortable with the way that me and Spectra connected. But why do I still feel nervous on the outside? Maybe because it was actually my first time talking to someone gorgeous as her. It didn't happen yet, but I wanted to make it happen. After a deep breath, I spoke out to her.

"This is actually nice..." I whispered.

"Yeah, it actually is." Spectra sighed.

"You know to be honest, there is actually a reason why I wanted to dance with you..." I blushed in front of her.

"Well, what is it?" She replied before she went into thought mode, "_Is he gonna say what he's actually gonna dare to say?_"

"The truth is, Spectra," I paused, "I kinda, well..."

But then, I somehow became tongue tied with what I had to say.

_"C'Mon, Invisi Billy, you can say it,"_ I thought to myself, _"This is Spectra that you're talking to. Forget about being tongue-tied for a moment. Tell her what you gotta say and get it over with. You need to keep the wheels in motion, buddy!"_

"_Well_, what?" Spectra shrugged.

I couldn't find the right words to say to her. That sudden jet lag came back again. I don't get it. I felt comfortable when we held hands and danced. Why on earth am I feeling so uncomfortable now not telling Spectra how I feel.

"You see," I spoke loudly to her, "I really kinda, well, it's not as much as a surprise to you. Well, it's pretty much a surprise to you, but-"

But before I could tell her, Spectra cut me off with a kiss.

And it was a passionate kiss nonetheless. Her violet lips connected to my glossy lips like a spark of fire glowing through our hearts together. I couldn't find time to breathe with her lips molding into mine. But it was actually worth it. It was worth it that I got this moment with her. The only wish I have is to not let it end with me and her.

As she broke off the kiss, Spectra took in a sweet giggle.

"We're you trying to tell me that you like me?" She smiled, "Because to be honest, I really like you a lot."

_"Darn, she beat me to it."_ I thought again.

Suddenly, I felt alive hearing this from her. Right now, I felt butterflies trying to rip through my stomach. It was unknown that Spectra had a crush on me all along, and it was something that I didn't even know until now. Even when we past each other through the hallways of Monster High, I knew that sooner or later we would have something in common. It was all gonna be a matter of time until we found the perfect time.

And the school dance was a perfect time, despite the setbacks I had. Not having to think much, I returned her compliment with a smile.

"Ditto..." I whispered to her.

We then continued the dance with me and Spectra wrapping our arms around each other. I realized I didn't need an answer to Spectra's compliment. Just a smile was the only way she knew I'd like her. I was ready to sail any ocean with her. I'd long to spend every moment with her, just like the one we had tonight. I'm ready to take my chance with her.

After all, things like that do happen suddenly.

* * *

**Well, this actually felt fun to write! I hope you Invisi Billy/Spectra fans enjoyed this nice little piece of fluff. And if you get the chance, listen to the song and music video "Suddenly" by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard on YouTube. I swear Olivia has the same haircut that Spectra has.**

**Anyway, don't be afraid to give feedback, my ghouls!**


End file.
